watchers_personalfandomcom-20200215-history
Thaleia
|powers = Offensive #Children of Zeus have the ability to create small bolts of lightning that can be directed to strike near them; doing so drains them a moderate amount. #Children of Zeus have the ability to flow an electrical current into any sort of metal weaponry which will shock anyone it strikes; the current can only be maintained while they are holding the weapon. #The offspring of Hera have the ability to funnel weapons out of pure air which can be used for combat; only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the user. #The offspring of Hera have the ability to shoot small sharp pieces of rocks from their palms for a short time, the longer they use this, the more energy it drains Defensive #Children of Zeus can send an electric current through their body which gives them the ability to move extremely fast for a short time; however, they cannot have a weapon drawn so the speed is purely for evasion. #Children of Zeus have the ability to emanate a field of electrical energy which stuns anyone nearby them for a short time; while maintaining the field, they cannot move. #The offspring of Hera can use the wind to either surround themselves to block enemies and projectiles OR to surround an enemy, trapping them within the winds. The longer they maintain the wind, the more it drains. #The offspring of Hera have the ability to create quicksand or pits around a small area for a short time. Over time it will slowly solidify, allowing anyone stuck in it to slowly regain their footing. Passive #Children of Zeus are innately resistant to both electricity and lightning. #The offspring of Hera can sense when women are pregnant, what the state of the baby's health is and what sex they are. #The offspring of Hera can tell if two people will get married, and if their marriage will be successful. #The offspring of Hera are much more powerful in natural settings, open to the air, such as forests, deserts, etc. Supplementary #Children of Zeus have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #Children of Zeus have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; this can also be used oppositely to slow the movements or attacks of others. #Children of Zeus are able to call to their aid a flock of birds, that will then help to either defend or attack, but only for a short time. #Children of Zeus are able to cause a booming thunder to sound, that stuns an enemy for a few seconds. #The offspring of Hera can move, shape and otherwise manipulate any "earthen" elements, including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt and soil. They cannot, however, make any object or weapon that is larger than the user, nor control any man-made materials. #The offspring of Hera have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #The offspring of Hera have the ability to control the air around them and call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; this can also be used oppositely to slow the movements or attacks of others. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Zeus can summon a weather front to an area for a short time, it can only be one type of weather at a time, whether it's a thunderstorm/rainstorm, snowstorm, hail storm, sleet/ice storm or a wind storm, and only lasts for a short time. #The offspring of Hera can infuse force into their words and ‘charmspeak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished, the longer the control is kept, the more energy it drains. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Zeus have the ability to create a large lightning storm which will begin to randomly strike the nearby area with large bolts of lightning, with no regard to friend or foe; doing so drains the child of Zeus extremely. #The offspring of Hera can use dirt, mud, rock, stone, etc. to teleport anywhere on Earth. The user merges with the earth beneath them and reforms elsewhere. The further they travel the more energy it drains. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Zeus are able to transform into an eagle, as an eagle they are able to fly faster longer without tiring, but the longer they sustain this form, the more time they need to rest between transformations. #The offspring of Hera are able to transform into a hawk. As a hawk, they are able to fly faster longer without tiring. The longer they sustain this form, the more time they need to rest between transformations. Traits #Children of Zeus generally make strong leaders. #Children of Zeus are generally good at predicting the weather, as Zeus was also the god of weather. #Children of Zeus are rarely afraid of heights. #In some cases children of Zeus are prone to being claustrophobic, as they generally prefer open spaces. #The offspring of Hera generally tend to relate to women more than men, getting along with them far more easily. #The offspring of Hera usually feel safe up in the air just as much as on the ground, as their mother is a goddess of both the sky and the earth. #The offspring of Hera generally make strong leaders. #The offspring of Hera make great parents and great spouses, and tend to be great marriage counsellors as well. |skills = Her Powers |weapon = Sword |strength = Basically everything |weakness = Her daughter |led = None |been = None |quote2 = “There's no bitch on earth like a mother frightened for her kids.” |file2 = Deanarys8.jpg |file size2 = 173x0px |bedroom = Bedroom |pet = A border collie called Faith |likes = Being with loved ones |dislikes = Seeing people she cares about die |colour = Green |music = Ranged |food = Fish |animal = Any animal |book = Ranged |quote3 = “Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.” |drink = Water |song = Her mother's lullaby when she was little |movie = The Last Song |sport = None |model = Emilia Clarke |gender = Female |eye = Blue |hair = Silvery blonde |height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |ethnicity = Greek |hand = Left |shoe = Unknown |blood = Olympian |voice = Mezzo-soprano |marks = None |body = Healthy |one = Beautiful |best = Said to have stunning eyes |worst = Feet |mental = Severely mourning the death of her husband |change = Nothing |disorders = None |medical = None |more images = Deanarys23.jpg Deanarys22.png Deanarys21.jpg Deanarys19.jpg Deanarys20.jpg Deanarys17.jpg Deanarys18.jpg Deanarys16.jpg Deanarys15.jpg Deanarys14.jpg Deanarys13.jpg Deanarys12.jpg Deanarys11.jpg Deanarys9.jpg Deanarys10.jpg Deanarys8.jpg Deanarys7.jpg Deanarys6.jpg Deanarys4.jpg Deanarys5.jpg Deanarys3.jpg Deanarys2.png Deanarys1.png |mother = Hera |father = Zeus |creator = None |half = Children Zeus and Hera had separately |full = Children Zeus and Hera had together |other relatives = Let's not even go there |home = Lawrence, Kansas |earliest = Her mother singing her to sleep |best memory = Holding her daughter for the first time/Marrying Nikias |school = Taught by the Gods and Goddesses |kiss = Nikias |love = Nikias |sex = Nikias |other firsts = Fight: Zeus |family album = Baby Sadie4.png|Krystal-Alexis (her daughter) Alaric (13).jpg|Nikias (her husband) Zeus.jpg|Zeus (her father) Hera.jpg|Hera (her mother) |nicknames = Thalie |native = Greek |flaw = Lacks self-confidence |fears = Losing Krystal-Alexis |hobbies = Reading |motto = Blood above all |won't = Hurt they people she loves |admires = Her parents |influenced = Hera |compass = North |past person = Nikias |current person = Krystal-Alexis |crisis = Keeps clear head |problems = Come and get her |reacts change = Okay |alignment = Good |dream = None |current = Being a mother |file3 = Deanarys15.jpg |file size3 = 173x0px |quote4 = “Better to be strong than pretty and useless.” |vice = Wrath |bad = Can be too vindictive |sleep = Good |quirk = Stubborn |attitude = Determined |talents = Can manipulate people very easily |social = Charming |ease = With her daughter |priority = Raise Krystal-Alexis as best as she can |past = None |accomplishment = Surviving childbirth |secret = She had a small affair while with her husband |known = Only her ex-lover |tragedy = Losing Nikias |wish = To have Nikias back |cheated = Yes |relates = Very well |strangers = Kind |lover = Talented |friends = Lovable/Loving |familyp = Intelligent |first impression = Stubborn |like most = Caring |like least = Vindictive/Wrathful attitude}} Category:Watcher01 Category:Emilia Clarke